PokeGhoul
by J'LoBuizel
Summary: Pikachu falls into a deep sleep after a surprise attack by an old enemy. While in the Pokemon Center, Pikachu has a long scary nightmare where he becomes a flesh eating ghoul and is forced to have to adapt. Unaware that he's in a coma, he has to protect his friends from himself. Will Pikachu ever regain his sanity? Pikachu x Buneary


**A/N: I know I know, this is a kid friendly profile, but I've wanted to create this for so long and so bad, that I couldn't resist writing it. I'd write this as kid friendly as possible, but if I did, then pretty much everything would be censored. So the entire story would be blocked. I'm rating this story M to be safe. There's no cussing, as always but there is lots of blood and violence.**

 **For this first chapter, the characters may seem odd. (That's because this is the Poketoons verse.) But the oddness will not translate into the other chapters. Trust me. It'll become a much darker universe.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Tokyo Ghoul. But I do own the book cover. I drew it myself._**

 **WARNING: This fanfiction contains blood and violence. Reader Discretion is advised.**

 _Chapter 1: Pikachu No!_

It was a bright and cheery day in all of Eterna. The sky was clear and blue. The weather was nice, and all the plants were alive. The trees stood tall, the flowers bloomed beautifully, and all the berry bushes delivered the most delicate and juicy berries.

Pokemon were outside and enjoying themselves. This was truly a special day. How could it go wrong?

Pikachu was happily walking through the Eterna forest, holding paws with his girlfriend, Buneary. The warmth of her paws coursed through his paw, through his arm, and into his heart. Her happiness translated to him as well. He walked as close to her as possible to get more of the warmth and happiness.

He loved taking long strolls alone with her. It was one of the few times that they could be alone together, without any distractions. It was also one of the times that he was truly happy, because Buneary made him happy. He couldn't explain it, but something about her just made him feel all giddy inside.

He looked at her, and not without a warm smile on his face. She was so cute he could hardly take it. Buneary caught him looking with the corner of her eye, and she looked back at him. They locked gazes. She blushed and giggled when he kept staring at her with that dreamy look.

"What?" she managed to ask through her giggling.

"Nothing," he responded.

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"Because, you're cute."

Her blush grew, and she continued to giggle bashfully. His heart melted at her cute giggles. She leaned against him and nuzzled him.

"You're pretty cute too."

His cheeks warmed, and his heart did a few flips. He nuzzled back.

"Heh, thanks."

They continued back home. On their way, they made it to Garrett's Dojo, which sat on the hill next to Brock, Ash and Dawn's house. In Garrett's front yard, was his pokemon, Lucario. Lucario sat on a stool, paint brush in paw, painting the scenery.

Pikachu and Buneary greeted him as he was choosing a different color. He jerked in surprise, and glanced towards them.

He sighed, "Hello creatures."

He continued painting. Pikachu and Buneary walked to him and observed his painting more closely. The painting consisted of the trees, the bushes, the sky and all the flowers and grass.

"Ooh, I like your painting," said Pikachu.

"Yeah, it looks beautiful," said Buneary.

Lucario's lip curved up very slightly, sneaking a tiny smile. A super rare occurrence.

"Thanks," he said.

Then he frowned when he remembered something.

"Oh yeah," he continued, "Some weirdos were looking for you Pikachu."

Pikachu raised a brow, "Really? Who?"

"A meowth and two adults in white costumes and weird hair."

Pikachu and Buneary looked back at each other, alarms blaring in their heads.

"TEAM ROCKET!" they both said.

"What are they doing here?! And how did they know you and Ash came back to Sinnoh?!" Buneary asked.

"I don't know! Lucario where are they?!"

Just before Lucario could answer, an explosion was heard over at their house. Pikachu and Buneary ran towards the house, and there they were. The infamous Team Rocket. They just couldn't stay away. They were in a big robot, shooting lasers and explosives out of their cannons.

Jessie spoke through a speaker in the robot.

"C'mon twerps, we just want your gosh darn Pikachu," said Jesse, "Seriously, what do villains have to do these days to get something they want?"

"Maybe we should say please," James proposed.

He cleared his throat and spoke through the speaker, "May we please aquire your Pikachu young sir?"

Jesse slapped him, "Don't be ridiculous!"

"My apologies."

Buizel and Pachirisu jumped in front of the robot in their battle stances… but, Buizel was facing the wrong way.

"Da da da da!" He said.

"Wrong way Buizel," Pachirisu whispered.

He looked back, then he spun around and stood back into his battle stance.

"Pachirisu, use Discharge!" Dawn yelled.

"Buizel, use Aqua Jet!" Ash yelled.

Buizel thought for a moment.

"Now which move is Aqua Jet?" He asked. Then he remembered.

"Oh yeah."

With that, water surrounded him.Pachirisu charged up and released Discharge onto the robot. Buizel shot at the robot like a jet. The Discharge hit the robot, but it just absorbed the electricity. Meowth made the robot wag it's metal finger.

"Uh-uh-uh," he said.

Then he caught Buizel before he could hit him with Aqua Jet. He held him in his grasp and brought him up close. The trio evily glared at him. Buizel gulped.

"Uh," said Buizel, "Buizel isn't available right now, please leave a message after the beep… beep."

They pointed a laser at him. Buizel tried to break free. Before they could fire the laser though, their hand was shot by a Thunderbolt. They dropped Buizel and he fell on his back. They turned around, but then was hit by Ice Beam. They stumbled, but then recovered. They looked and saw Pikachu and Buneary.

Meowth jumped happily, "Finally, it's the man of the hour! Let's catch him."

They shot a pair missiles at them, but Pikachu and Buneary jumped up and dodged them. Pikachu shot Thunderbolt midair, and Buneary shot another ice Beam. Both moves combined caused some damage to the robot. The robot stumbled and Pikachu and Buneary landed on their feet.

"Pikachu! Glad you're back buddy," said Ash.

"Pika Pi!" [Glad to be back!]

"Good to see you too Buneary," said Dawn.

"Buneary!" [Missed me?]

Ash pointed at the robot.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail turned into iron, then she lunged at the robot, swinging his tail. The robot back handed him to the tree.

"Buneary, use Bounce," said Dawn.

On command, Buneary bounced up high in the air, then she smashed her feet against the skull of the robot, causing a dent in the roof. Team Rocket stumbled inside.

"Oh crud," Meowth said.

Piplup stepped back up into his battle stance.

"Bring it on punks," he yelled.

"Piplup, Bubble Beam!" Dawn yelled.

Piplup used Bubble Beam and rapid fired hundreds of bubbles at the robot.

The robot held its arm up and shielded itself from the attack. When it ended, the robot grabbed Piplup and rolled him up into a ball. Then he threw him like a bowling bowl. Buizel sat up in daze. He rubbed his head.

"Ugh, what happened?" he asked.

Then he saw Piplup rolling at him with intense speed. Mentally turning into a bowling pin, Buizel screamed then BAM. They both collided and it was a strike.

Pikachu looked around himself, still in a daze from the back hand. All he heard was ringing in his ears, but he saw everything. He saw Brock, Dawn and Ash commanding their pokemon, he saw Croagunk using Brick Break on the robot's shin, Staraptor using Gust on it, and Mamoswine ramming into the back of the robot.

Pikachu eventually regained his hearing and when he did, he heard Buneary calling his name as she ran to him. She slid next to him and checked him for any major injuries. She nuzzled him with relief when he was okay.

"I'm so glad you're ok," she said.

Pikachu chuckled, "Ok ok, alright thank you. We still have a problem to deal with, remember?"

She sheepishly rubbed her head.

"Oh, heh, right."

Buneary helped him up to his feet. After cracking his fingers, he ran up to Ash and stood in front of him in his battle stance.

"Pika Pika!"

Ash smirked. He pointed towards the robot.

"Alright Pikachu Use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu sprinted at the robot with electricity sparking around him. Meowth quickly reacted by moving around the robot's foot, causing it to crash into Pikachu's skull.

Everything for Pikachu went black. Pikachu flew backwards through the air like a rag doll and he landed on the ground.

Both Buneary and Ash gasped loudly.

"PIKACHU!" they both shrieked.

They ran up to his body and checked him. He didn't respond.

"He's not responding!" Ash said.

Meowth held his paws to his mouth and stared in horror.

"Oops," he said, "I did not intend for that to happen."

Buneary grabbed his paw. Her heart stopped when he didn't move. She stood up and slowly turned towards the robot. Her eyes burned with fire and her face showed rage. Team Rocket gulped.

She dove at them with intense speed. Meowth slammed the ejector seat button, and the trio were launched out of the robot. Buneary landed on the robot and repeatedly jumped up and down on it, causing it to be crushed underneath her. When she finished, she glared at them, fire surrounding her. Meowth stood up.

"Quickly, to the Rocket GoGo Pogo stick!"

He grabbed a pogo stick and jumped on it. Jesse and James joined him and they bounced away. Buneary simmered down when they left.

She quickly ran to Pikachu and held his paw. Her eyes fuzzed up with tears. Same with Ash.

"Quickly," Brock said, "We need to get him to the Pokemon Center!"

Everyone returned their pokemon.

Ash picked up Pikachu and carried him to the car. Ash got into the back seat with Pikachu. When everyone was ready, Brock drove to the Pokemon Center.

 **A/N: Well then… I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. If this chapter seems a little rushed, that's cause I'm working on multiple things right now. Including Pikachu and Buneary's Unspoken Love chapter 9, two other stories, valentines special, school, and getting a job cause I just turned 16. So… yeah things are pretty busy for me.**

 **Stay tuned for chapter 2!**

 ** _Question of The Day: Who's your favorite music artist?_**

 **My favorite is Charlie Puth. He's a great singer and his voice has a wonderful pitch. I'm tots jealous of his voice. He's got great songs as well. My favorite song of all of his is Attention.**


End file.
